


Stiff-Stuck and Pent-Up

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Sexy Animal Noise [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And the author has an even filthier one, F/F, Fantasizing, Massage, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Weiss has a dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: A week of hard training and relying too much on Penny's quick-fix healing leaves Weiss waking up in the middle of the night, sore-stiff and suffering. Ruby helps her out with some ointment and massage training from the Watcher's Roost, but unbeknownst to her, her skilled fingers solve one problem and make an entirely new one for Weiss altogether...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is a smutty alternate version of Chapter 34 of The Keeper of the Grove.

It was dark, moonlight streaming in through the window. Owls hooted, frogs croaked, Ruby drooled all over her pillows and sheets. Everything was calm and peaceful, except for the fact that every part of Weiss' body _hurt._

As it always tended to happen, a memory came screaming up to the forefront of her mind, too little, too late:

Penny, doing her usual treatment to help Weiss with her soreness, the pain and the aching disappearing with the discharge of her magic.

Weiss climbing out of her hammock, limber and feeling like she could run a triathlon right there and then.

“I noticed you've been dramatically increasing your levels of physical activity recently, Weiss.” Penny said.

“Yeah, all that training's working wonders—I'm feeling stronger and stronger every day!” Weiss as she headed out the door.

“That's great to hear! But as your personal Mender, I have to warn you against overexerting yourself,” Penny said as she followed her.

“What, afraid I'm going to wake up even more sore than usual? You have all that Mender magitech on you, don't you?” Weiss asked as she headed out to the halls.

“True, but they have their limits,” Penny said as they headed out the front door. “Magic in living bodies can only last for so long before it dissipates back into the environment, and I'd hate to think of what sort of damage you could accidentally inflict on yourself while you're under effects similar to high-grade painkillers.”

“I'll be careful, I promise,” Weiss replied as she headed down the elevator to her garden.

But evidently not careful enough. Weiss tried to move her arm, winced as pain shot up her spine and the rest of her body followed suit, her stiff muscles simultaneously screaming in agony. Paralyzed, she could only let out a tiny whimper of pain.

Ruby's ears twitched. Weiss heard her snort, she groggily raised her head up. “Weiss…?” she muttered.

“Ruby...” Weiss whispered. “Help…!”

Ruby blinked, her instincts kicking into high gear, up in an instant and scrambling over to Weiss. She looked her over once, and instantly knew what was wrong. “Oh man, Stiff-Stuck?”

Weiss made an affirmative noise. “Get Penny...”

Ruby frowned. “Can't: she's _totally_ drained from the hunts today, she won't be ready for anything until morning.”

Weiss whimpered, tearing up.

“Wait, no! Don't cry! _Don't cry!”_ Ruby said as she scrambled off, dug through her piles of belongings. “All of us watchers learn everything there is about massaging sore muscles!” she said as she pulled out a container of ointment, then pumped her fist in victory. “I might not be as good as a therapy mender or Penny, but I can help till we can get you to the hot springs!” she said as she laid it down by her bed then scrambled back to Weiss.

“I'm going to need to carry you to my nest, okay?” Ruby said as she reached for her. “I'm sorry, but this is _really_ going to hurt...”

Weiss whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut.

It hurt. It really, _really,_ _ **really**_ hurt. Ruby was fast and strong, capable of picking her up like she was nothing and laying her down on her nest in the span of a few seconds, but even the tiniest movement was _agony._

“I'm going to need you to take your clothes off now,” Ruby said. “Or, you know, I'll have to take your clothes off, since you can't...”

Weiss eyes opened wide in alarm. Her cheeks began to burn. She would have protested if she could, but all she could manage was a squeak of panic.

“I can't massage you properly through your clothes, Weiss!” Ruby said. “I mean, I've already seen you naked before at the hot springs, so it's not like it's anything I haven't seen already, right?”

The burning worsened.

Ruby bit her lip, took a moment to consider her next words _very_ carefully. “Will it help if I close my eyes? We were trained to do it blind, too! Just tell me! On second thought: blink twice for 'Yes.'”

Weiss debated it. Suffer for however many hours until Penny was done charging, let alone capable of helping her, or have Ruby strip her naked and massage her, a buffer till they could get to the hot springs come morning?

_Blink, blink._

Ruby went to work. She kept her eyes open only long enough to strip Weiss naked, open the jar of ointment, and know where it was on the floor. Weiss was laid on her stomach, her body throbbing in pain, her face burning bright red in embarrassment.

She was beginning to have second thoughts, up until Ruby placed her hands on her ankles. Weiss yelped as she felt the ointment kick in, freezing cold on her skin as Ruby started to massage her sore muscles, feeling how Weiss' body reacted and adapting accordingly.

It hurt—possibly even more than if she had just laid awake all night, stiff and sore. Weiss yelped and whimpered, squirming and flinching; Ruby’s touch was too strong, piercing far deeper into her body than was necessary, then it was too light, doing nothing more than spreading a thin layer of ointment all over her skin and causing her nerves to _scream_ at the sensation, then it was in varying levels in between the two, all more painful than anything else.

Weiss tried to figure out some way to tell her to stop, until Ruby finally found j _ust_ the right amount of pressure, deep enough to get into all the knots and sore sections, light enough than she wouldn’t cause any more pain than was necessary.

The soreness and stiffness in her body began to loosen, the pain disappeared. The freezing cold ointment began to heat up and left a pleasant, warm tingling on her skin, along with a minty, soothing scent. Soon, Weiss stopped flinching, squirming, and yelping, smiling and humming by the time Ruby finished up her legs.

“Feeling better, Weiss?” Ruby asked as she pulled her hands away, put a fresh layer of ointment all over her palms.

“Yes...~”

Ruby continued onto her back, Weiss began to doze off, until her hands happened to cross over a _particularly_ sensitive part of her lower back.

Ruby stopped. “Weiss…?”

“Yes...?” Weiss squeaked back.

“You um, uh… made a _noise._ ”

Weiss began to sweat. “What noise…?”

“It kinda sounded like--” Ruby made a poor imitation of the high-pitched sound Weiss always made when she was aroused or someone found one of her hot spots. “You okay…?”

“ _I'm fine!”_ Weiss squeaked, sweating even harder, a very different section of her body growing damp.

“Are you really? Because I can--” Ruby stopped. She sniffed, then sniffed again a few more times.

Weiss' face felt like it was on fire—soul fire, as she could feel herself dying inside once more.

“ _Oooohh…”_ Ruby giggled as she continued her work. “Weiss, there's nothing to be ashamed about! We Fae aren't as weird about sex as you humans are—why are you like that for something so natural, anyway?”

Weiss bit back another noise. “I guess we're just weird like that...” she said through gritted teeth.

“Like with Nivian?” Ruby asked, as her hands strayed back on that same spot.

“ _Mmpff--!”_ Weiss stiffened up for a moment. “I mean: mhmm…!”

Ruby snorted, Weiss could feel her shaking her head. “I'll never get you humans...” she muttered as she applied some more ointment on her hands. “Oh, and Weiss?”

“What?”

“After I'm done, I can leave if you need time to, you know--” Ruby made a sexy animal noise. “I'll even hang a sock over the door so no one will walk in on you.”

Weiss quietly mulled it over.

“If you want, I can help you out with that, too!” Ruby added.

Weiss made a strangled noise. _“Did you just--?!”_

“Like I said, we’re not that weird about it, and it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve ever done it,” Ruby replied. “It’s just--” she made a sexy animal noise again. “Everyone does it! And even the folks who aren’t really into _anything_ or _anyone_ do it too, sometimes.”

Weiss didn’t reply, pointedly turned her eyes down into Ruby’s nest and focused on some inconsequential detail or the pattern of the fabrics.

“If you need to, you do it, that’s how we Fae think about it,” Ruby said as she made long, gentle strokes up and down the length of her back. “No shame, no weirdness, no strings attached—it’s just something you have to do, like eat, sleep, or talk to someone sometimes so you don’t starve, pass out, or go crazy from the isolation.”

Weiss didn’t reply.

Ruby frowned. “If it really bothers you this much, we can just forget about this and go back to sleep after I’m done!” She paused. “But you know: offer still stands!”

Weiss bit her lip. “I… uh… I’ll think about it.”

Ruby hummed. “You do that. I’m going to need to turn you over on your back now, okay? Gonna need to open my eyes for that, so just warning you!”

“Got it…” Weiss whispered.

Ruby her over, as effortlessly and easily as she had hauled her out of her hammock.

“Just how much do I weigh to her?” Weiss wondered. She never really put on the pounds thanks to moderation with the triple chocolate cake shakes, a constant supply of fresh and healthy meals from Manor Schnee’s army of chefs, and her love of fencing aside. There was also the matter of her inheriting her maternal grandmother’s “vertically challenged” gene, but still:

It wasn’t as if she was at risk of blowing away whilst walking in the streets of Candela during a stormy day.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ruby shifted and tugged at the pillows and sheets now underneath her back, helping Weiss get more comfortable; she couldn’t help but notice where those big, silver doe eyes of hers were looking, follow her line of sight, see them straying quite a few times over to her chest.

“Stop looking!” she thought of saying, but she just lay there, completely naked and exposed, silently following Ruby’s eyes, before they locked with hers, widened in alarm, and were quickly squeezed shut.

“Gonna work on your arms now!” Ruby said as she blindly groped for the jar of sore-stiff ointment for a moment with one hand, the other patting about for Weiss’ arm.

Weiss whimpered in pain as she felt her hands land on her upper arm, the muscles there aching and stinging, reminding her that they were still tensed and knotted. All thoughts of propositions and wandering eyes quickly disappeared as Ruby got back to work.

The rest of the massage passed without further incident, Ruby loosening all the knots and relieving the soreness, getting rid of all the tension in Weiss’ body, much of them she wasn’t even aware had existed until then.

It really wasn’t a surprise, however, given everything that had happened in the past few weeks, and the years preceding it beside.

“All done!” Ruby said as she pulled her hands off and wiped them off on her pajama pants. “Anything still hurting?”

“No...” Weiss hummed, her whole body feeling completely relaxed and warm all over.

Ruby nodded. “Great! Do you still need to”--she made a sexy animal noise--”or can we go back to sleep?”

And just like that, Weiss was tensed up once more.

Ruby noticed, and smiled sheepishly. “You know what, I’ll just leave the room and let you think it out...” she said as she went through her piles of stuff, and retrieved a wool sock. She left her room, opening the door just wide enough for her to slip out.

“See in a while, Weiss!” she said, before she shut the door behind her.

_Click._

Weiss noticed she had forgotten to lock it. But then again, Ruby had never used the lock, her trust in others so strong that she knew that no one would ever enter without her permission, and the kind of beings that would be willing to break into the room of the Keeper of the Grove were likely not the sort to be stopped by a simple door lock.

She could walk back in at any time. Open the door, possibly walk-in on Weiss in the act of pleasuring herself, one hand rubbing her pussy, the other cupping and toying with one of her breasts, the lewd expression on her face turning to horror as she found her eyes locked on Ruby, frozen in mortification…

Weiss shivered, feeling herself get wet once more. _“Fuck...”_ she whispered to herself.

She’d seen mental health professionals about troubling thoughts, seen holos about it, learned what you should do with them: face them head-on, let them hit you like a wave crashing on the beach, let it rush past your ankles, knock you down, or sweep you away without resistance.

Then, ride it out, until it lost all its power, receded back into the sea or soaked into the ground, because eventually, all thoughts and urges pass...

… Though in this particular instance, they _sure_ were their sweet time doing so.

Weiss squirmed, found she couldn’t really move much, not with all her muscles essentially turned to jelly from Ruby’s massage.

And just like that, her thoughts shifted to Ruby’s hands.

Rough, from all the weapon handling, the hunting, and the terrorizing human trespassers into the Valley, but in a _good_ way, especially with the contrast to Weiss’ smooth, soft skin. Grip strong, exceptional control in her wrists and fingers, capable of rapidly adjusting from the sensation of touch alone, find the perfect amount of pressure for the job at hand, be it swinging her massive scythe to slay a foe, or undo a painfully tight knot. Both of those traveling up and down her whole, naked body, her touch ice cold from the ointment, before it started to heat up and all she could feel now was that wonderful, pleasant warmth…

… Weiss blushed and whimpered, biting her lip as she felt something warm trickle down from between her legs to the sheets below her.

How long had it been since she had sex, or even just masturbated? Piper, she couldn’t even remember!

In between the last, hectic year of high school, the barrage of independent studies, brutal exams, the customary “senior year” traditions, and making and discussing plans for further education and careers—or really, just _what the hell_ you were going to do once you graduated—she couldn’t find time to squeeze in much time for herself.

No time to enjoy holos or other recreational activities; no time to write to Winter, or hang out with whomever were her friends at the time, or attend the numerous parties and “Senior Year” antics; and _certainly_ no time to attend to her various needs, except for eating, bathing, going to the bathroom, and sleeping.

And when she _did_ have free time, it was frequently spent with her cheek on her desk, blankly staring at her timer and waiting for her “break” to end, or falling into the many time-consuming distractions on the Info-Grid.

Even after she graduated, got her diploma then formally quit all of her organizations and obligations, it wasn’t all freedom and free time—no, that was all her father “coaxing her” to finally choose which of her acceptance letters she’d actually reply to or to go fly off elsewhere in Avalon to join a prestigious (and more importantly, well-connected) organization for a year or two of volunteer work, and her preparations to move-out and strike out on her own on the day of her eighteenth birthday, now that legal freedom was so close.

Not to mention the disastrous, chaotic, and oftentimes traumatic series of events of the last few weeks which had been coming non-stop, oftentimes piling on top of each other.

Weiss was suddenly very, _very,_ _ **very**_ aware of how pent up and stressed she was, a feeling she had handily ignored and shoved into a far, forgotten corner of her mind until Ruby’s skilled hands brought it right back to the forefront.

She whimpered as she felt a familiar sensation between her legs—a persistent aching, one that she knew would only grow worse and worse the longer she didn’t attend to it, until she was a squirming, uncomfortable, distracted mess, drenching her panties with her need, leaving suspect stains on every surface she sat on.

Weiss bit her lip, raised a hand and looked at it. Should she…?

Privacy and isolation were luxuries here in Keeper’s Hollow, and everywhere else in the Bastion, for that matter. The tree the house was built in wasn’t small by any means, but with three Fae, one human, and a golem living in it at the same time, plus a giant, mutant two-headed Corgi hanging around outside, it was _impossible_ to find any place where you’d truly be alone even with the rotating eight-hour shifts the others worked, and like _hell_ was she going to lock herself in the house’s one bathroom for a suspicious length of time, especially with it being right next to the kitchen.

And now here was Ruby, giving it to her: the whole of her room, and her nest to get comfortable in before she got herself all riled up.

But as she said, only for a while.

Weiss bit her lip and blushed as she brought her hand between her legs; any thoughts of stopping, of just trying to go back to sleep and ignoring the aching between her legs disappeared as she put her fingers to her pussy.

She made that same high-pitched yelp as earlier, felt a jolt of pleasure run up her spine, her starting to get very, _very_ wet, _very_ quickly as she rubbed up and down the length of her folds.

“ _Mnn…!”_ she moaned as she sped up her pace, feeling her fingers start to grow slick and warm with her arousal, panting softly as she cupped a breast, her fingers sinking easily into the warm, soft flesh as she, squeezed it and groped it, thumb straying to her fast-hardening nipples.

What if Ruby walked in on her like this?

 _Exposed,_ her pussy sopping, _dripping_ wet, ever growing warm stains on her pillows and sheets? Would she complain, regret her decision to let Weiss use her nest? Or would she slip in and watch, smiling lustfully as she found a good spot to see all of her, Weiss sheepishly smiling back as she spread her legs wider...

Weiss let out a long, _lewd_ moan, her cheeks burning red, sweat pouring down her whole body, her teasing touches and rubbing fanning the fire between her legs, if they weren’t already pulling out gas and throwing it on with glee.

“ _Fuuucckk…!”_ she whispered as she forced herself to pull away, leave her pussy drooling, _desperate_ for attention.

“No, _n_ _o more!”_ she thought, her lip bit. “No more fantasizing about Ruby. Focus on yourself, your body, what you are right this moment...”

And what she was was a sweating, panting, shivering and squirming _mess_. “This is why you need to masturbate more...” Weiss thought to herself as put her hand back on her pussy, felt the heat on her skin, the arousal pouring down her inner thighs. “Waiting until you’re this pent up to do it _can’t_ be healthy...”

… But damned if it didn’t feel _amazing._

Weiss slowly, carefully eased a finger inside her; she gasped, moaning and whimpering as she started to slide it in and out, felt it rub against her hot, silky walls. As always, she tried to pace herself and drag it out, but once again, she failed, slipping in another finger, and another, until she all four knuckle-deep inside of her and dripping with her arousal, speeding up to her favourite pace:

Fast like her pounding heart, but slow enough so she could hear the _lewd_ , wet sound of her fingers pumping in and out of her sopping pussy.

She tilted her head back and cried out in pleasure, tongue hanging out in a pant, the pillows underneath her thighs and butt soaked and hot with her arousal, the scent of it starting to overpower the minty aroma of the sore-stiff ointment.

Weiss thought of accidentally waking up the rest of the house—the walls were thick and sturdy, but they weren’t _completely_ soundproof, and they were all light sleepers as befitting their jobs as watchers.

She thought of Blake and Qrow waking up from her moans and cries, the awkward conversation that would be come morning, if they didn’t make the effort to get out of bed and make their displeasure known.

Then she thought of Ruby, probably on the couch in the living room, her ears tuned to the sound of Weiss masturbating. Was she trying her best to ignore the noises she was making, tune it out? Was she completely ignoring it, busying herself with the many distractions and activities available to her via her comm-crystal, if she wasn’t in the kitchen getting a late night snack of cookies and milk?

… Or was she listening in, trying to pick out every last whimper, moan, and pant, her own hand slipping into her pants as she felt herself growing excited, too…?

Weiss’ eyes widened. “Ohh, _sweet_ _S_ _hepherd...”_ she moaned as she felt the burning and aching between her legs worsen worsen.

She thought of Ruby hesitating for a moment, those big doe eyes of hers conflicted before she thought to herself, maybe just a few strokes, just a little bit of light touching, play with her clit even, toy with herself and incite the sensible part of her brain to shut the whole operation down, shame her for masturbating to the sound of Weiss doing just that…

… Or maybe she wouldn’t hesitate in the first place.

Maybe the Fae were so comfortable with and casual about sex that Ruby wouldn’t even think twice about slipping her hand into her pants, if she didn’t just pull them altogether, kneel on the couch with her legs spread, her rear thrust out into the air, fingers rubbing her wet pussy lips as her other hand sneaked into her shirt, crawled across that expanse of rock-hard abs and solid muscle to her breasts.

Maybe she was just outside the door, an ear pressed right up to the wood, pants bunched up by her ankles, her horns resting against the wood so any involuntary bucks forward wouldn’t send them banging against it, give away her position, what she was doing.

Ruby, panting and biting back her moans, her fingers a blur as they slipped in and out of her drooling wet pussy, her other hand toying and playing with her clit, driving herself _wild_. Feeling herself nearly reach her limit, her eyes squeezed shut, a pathetic, needy look on her face as she moaned:

“ _Weiss…!”_

Weiss came, and came _hard_.

Harder than she could remember, the force of her orgasm leaving her shaking and squirming, her mind overwhelmed as the whole of it was drowned by waves of pleasure crashing one after the other, incapable of making any noise but tiny, pleasured whimpers, a barely intelligible mutter of a name:

“ _Ruby...~”_

Weiss slowly pulled her hand out from between her legs, rested it on her stomach as it was starting to cramp; it was totally _drenched_ in her arousal, from how much of it had _gushed_ out of her pussy as she came. She bit her lip as she felt the mess dripping down her skin, the soaked pillows and sheets starting to grow uncomfortable as the stains cooled off.

She _really_ hoped Ruby wouldn’t mind the mess she had made of her nest, and herself.

… Or maybe she _really_ rather hoped that she did, that she—

_Knock-knock._

“Weiss…?” Ruby asked—in a calm, not-at-all aroused, nor suspicious manner. Like she had just been patiently waiting elsewhere in the house the whole time, her timing completely coincidental.

Weiss blinked, unable to do anything but stare at the door, still sweating, breathless, and more than a little blanked out.

“You okay in there…?” Ruby asked.

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat. “Mm— _mhmm!”_ she just barely squeaked out.

“Gotcha!” Ruby replied. “So, you done now, or should I wait a while longer…?”

Weiss thought of cleaning up. But unfortunately for her, the exhaustion and her after glow were _really_ starting to kick in, and she couldn’t move a muscle once more—albeit this time, it was for an _infinitely_ _better_ reason than earlier.

“… Y-Yes…” Weiss stammered. She would have apologized _profusely_ for the mess, maybe even confessed to the dirty fantasies that she had dreamed up in the heat of the moment, but it was suddenly really hard to form words, let alone string them together.

Ruby carefully opened the door, peered in, then slipped inside. She took the sock from the doorknob, then closed it behind her.

Weiss blushed and began to sweat again as Ruby stopped before her nest, looked at the scene before her:

Weiss, _completely_ naked, her whole body sticky with sweat, her butt and thighs resting on a mass of sopping wet sheets and plushies, the fabric stained dark and smelling strongly of her arousal. She could only imagine the level of detail could pick out, even without the lights off; the Fae’s incredible night vision played a key role in their guerilla tactics, of besting their prey both animal and human.

Ruby smiled at Weiss. “Had a good one?”

Weiss sheepishly smiled back. “Yeah...” she muttered.

Ruby yawned. “Happy to hear it… I’m going back to sleep now, Weiss...” she said as she came over.

Weiss paused, struggled to stay awake. “W-wait: you’re not even going to change the sheets?”

Ruby laid down beside her. “Do you want me to?” she asked as she pulled up one of her pillows. “Because I _really_ don’t mind.”

Weiss silently stared at her, eyes wide, her cheeks heating up all over again.

Ruby yawned. “Good night again, Weiss...” she muttered as she let her head hit her nest, and was out like a light immediately after.

Weiss debated waking her up, before she sighed, and resigned herself to the sleep.

They could change them in the morning…

* * *

Morning came, Penny knocked on their door before she opened it. “Good morning Ruby, Weiss! Sorry for barging in, but--”

She noticed Ruby and Weiss together in the former’s nest. Ruby groggily got up, Weiss kept on sleeping peacefully, still naked and exposed, the stains below her long dried but the smell of sex still heavy in the air.

Penny kept on smiling as she slowly, quietly stepped back and closed the door.

Later, that morning Weiss was back to tending to her garden, watering, weeding, and clipping. She looked up as she saw Penny coming up to her.

“Good morning, Weiss!” she said with a wave.

“Hey Penny—something up?” Weiss asked as she got up from the ground.

“Yes, actually!” Penny lowered her voice. “I noticed that you and Ruby have gotten intimate recently...”

Weiss blinked. “I'm sorry, _what?”_

“You know, the two of you--” Penny made a sexy animal noise.

Weiss face turned red in instant. “W-Wait, _what?!_ N-no we _didn't!”_

Penny winked. “Of course you didn't~ Anyway, as your personal mender, I have to warn you to please wash both your hands before to minimize the risk of infection to either of you, manicure your nails frequently, and use _plenty_ of lubrication!”

Weiss’ began to panic even more. “No, seriously, we didn't _do_ anything!”

Penny nodded, still smiling. “I should emphasize that that last point is _extremely_ important: the human body was simply not designed to be able to handle the speed, intensity, and frequency that Fae are capable of, especially when incredibly aroused.”

Weiss just stared at her, mortified and dreading her putting the pieces together.

“Do not hesitate to ask me for any questions you may have!” Penny chirped softly. “Though the identities have been changed and obscured for privacy reasons, you and Ruby are not the first interspecies relationship in Fae history.”

Weiss stared at her in mute horror. “… Thanks, Penny...” she whispered.

“You're welcome, Weiss!” Penny said, winking one more time before she left.

Weiss finished up her garden work, and proceeded to spend a long while at the storage bin, thinking to herself. “Okay… so within the span of less than a night, I have had _very_ intimate contact with my roommate/parole watcher, learned about Fae attitudes towards sexuality and how she is completely fine with leaving our room for me to masturbate, after which I proceeded to have _very_ vivid, _very_ lewd, and _very_ intense fantasies involving her secretly getting off to my getting off.

She blushed. “Fantasies that seem to have excited me quite a great deal, possibly more than some of the _actual_ sex I’ve had with other people.

“And I am stuck in a society where everything from their culture, their architecture, and their social norms encourages constant physical interaction with others, and for whom privacy and secrecy is almost exclusively reserved for their governing body to make oftentimes morally questionable decisions in the name of protecting their species, and about the only place I can be completely alone and without risk of anyone seeing or knowing what I’m doing is in the private baths at the hot springs, which I can’t afford, and are considered a rare, once or twice a month luxury by even the most affluent of Fae society, let alone a broke parolee like myself.”

She spent a while looking at the sun shining down on her freshly tended crops, heard the sounds of the swamp creatures going about their days, and the others doing much the same in the house.

“I am _so_ fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of this time of writing, the following smutty alternate versions are planned:  
> 
> 
>   * Chapter 58, where Weiss doesn’t accidentally freeze their lips together.
>   * Chapters 61-62, where Ruby decides to stay up for Weiss’ return from the Weaver’s Terrace.
>   * Chapters 86-88, where the two of them discuss their feelings and their relationship, then have wild, passionate make-up sex.
>   * Post-Epilogue Pyrrha and Penny.
> 

> 
> There are still tentative plans for smutty spin-offs of the smutty spin-offs based on audience feedback, tentatively named “Kinky Animal Noise.”


End file.
